Unlikely Happiness
by Skrain Dukat
Summary: A story based off of a prompt in the thematic fandom community on IJ. Prompt was "Pleasure." Basically, it's GSR angst. Written in two days. One shot. R&R please! :D


Sara rolled over and looked at the empty spot on the bed that was usually occupied by her fiancé, Gil Grissom. Sighing, she grabbed his pillow and hugged it close. He'd been away teaching at a college for almost a month and she hadn't been able to get a hold of him.

She was more worried about his reaction upon arriving home than that he was cheating on her. They both understood the consequences should either of them cheat, and they both knew they wouldn't do that.

But she'd found out more than a week before that she was pregnant. She was deathly afraid that she wouldn't make a good mother or that Gil wouldn't want the baby. She didn't want to have an abortion. She didn't even really want to give the kid up for adoption. She just hoped that her fiancé could understand her fears.

She glanced up at the alarm clock on Gil's side of the bed and sighed. Reaching for her cell phone, she'd decided that she'd have to call in sick. She's been up most of the day puking, anyway. 'Pregnancy does have its silver lining,' she thought as her stomach lurched, 'at least I know I don't have E coli.' She flipped her phone open and typed Catherine Willow's phone number in.

"_Willows,_ " her co-worker, and acting supervisor's, voice came across the line.

"Hey, Cath," Sara replied, a weakness in her voice that only came out when she was sick, "I'm sorry, I-"

"_You're pregnant and you're puking all over everything, I know, you used that on Monday."_

"Sorry," Sara apologized again.

"_It's fine. So far we're looking at a very slow night, anyway. I will call you in if it picks up, though. Rest up, try to find that no-good baby daddy, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Thanks, Cath," Sara said, frowning at herself internally for making up that pathetic story about how she'd gotten drunk after a party and that HAD to be how she'd wound up pregnant. But they were keeping their relationship a secret, so...

Sighing, she flopped over on her stomach, her face down in the pillows. She couldn't wait for Gil to get home.

Hank, as if on cue, bounded into the room and jumped up on the bed. Sara reached out and scratched him behind the ears. Hank barked happily, licking the top of her head. Smiling, Sara was lulled into a light, restful sleep-

-only to be awoken less than an hour later by a loud noise elsewhere in the condo. She opened her eyes, listening carefully. She heard someone working the lock on the front door, footsteps down the front stairs, across the kitchen, down the hall. She slowly pulled the blankets up over her head and sank down as far as she could, trying to look like a fabric lump and not a body.

Hank got off the bed and was barking happily at whomever had now entered the room. Sara peeked through a small hole in one of the sheets and was relieved to see Gil standing there. Yawning, she stretched her arms and pulled the covers away from her face.

"Hi Sara," Gil said as he sat down on the bed to take off his shoes, "I hope I didn't wake you." Sara smiled and crawled up next to him.

"I'm glad you woke me. I missed you." They hugged and kissed, sinking slowly into the cushy bed they shared. "How was your trip? Were the students well-behaved?" Sara teased.

"About as well-behaved as my team here," Gil replied, his expression serious. They looked at each other for about a minute before they both started laughing. Sara hugged him a little tighter as they laughed, her pregnancy dwelling in the back of her mind. "How was it, being here, alone, with Hank?"

"Well, it's been... interesting," Sara's hand moved unconsciously to her stomach, "very interesting." Gil gave her a confused look. "I, um, found something out while you were away."

"What is it, honey?" a definite tone of worry was detectable in his voice. Sara caressed his cheek with her hand.

"There's-" Sara gulped, "How would you feel if, hypothetically, nine months from now, um, there would be, oh, how do I say this?" Grissom's look turned from one of worry to one of confusion, and then of pure joy.

"Sara, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Sara nodded sheepishly. "I'm pregnant. I found out a couple weeks ago. We're gonna be parents!" she paused, "If- if you want to, that is."

Gil pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "Why wouldn't I want to?" He ran his hand through her hair and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, because you're getting a little old to play daddy?" Gil gave her a shocked look, mixed with a bit of anger and guilt, and Sara knew she'd crossed the line. "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's a valid point. I'm old enough to have been a grandfather already."

"Gil, that's not what I meant, really-" Sara frowned, kicking herself internally for even bringing it up, "-I'm just afraid."

They both sat there, silently, for a while, not looking at each other. Finally, Sara got up and walked over to the closet. "I better get going, I have a shift tonight." She pulled out an outfit and walked into the bathroom.

Gil sighed. 'Why does it have to be so difficult for us to just be happy?' he thought, closing his eyes. He didn't hear Sara vomiting, nor did he hear her head hit the tile with a sickening crack. He was simply lulled into a light, restless sleep.

When he woke up hours later, he thought Sara had gone to work. He had no idea that she was laying in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor, unconscious, dehydrated, and running out of time.

He stretched and looked around. When he saw that the bathroom light was on, he became confused. It wasn't like Sara to leave a light on when she left. Gil got up and walked over to the bathroom. Looking in, his eyes widened in horror, and he gasped, "S-Sara?" A dozen scenarios buzzed through his head. He knelt down by her and felt for a pulse.

Upon finding a pulse, he was a little relieved. Now he just had to get her to wake up and get her medical attention. He cradled her limp form as he examined her for noticeable wounds. She didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, but she did have a rather nasty gash on her forehead from hitting the tile. "Sara," he whispered, "honey, please wake up."

Receiving no response from her, he took his shirt off and wrapped her in it, if nothing else to keep her warm, and held her tight. He was close to sobbing, even though he knew in situations like that he should keep calm. His cell phone was in the other room, but he didn't want to leave her to get it, even though he knew it could help her if he called 911.

"Sara, please," he whispered again, caressing her face, "if not for me, for the baby-" His face turned white. 'The baby,' he thought, 'After all of this, we'll more than likely lose the baby.' His heart sank as he looked her up and down. It looked like when she'd fallen her arms had curled around her stomach, which had probably protected the baby from any physical trauma. He just hoped that everything internal was okay.

Sara whimpered. Gil gave a relieved sigh and asked, "Can you hear me, Sara?"

"Wh-what happened?" Sara asked weakly, trying to open her eyes.

"Shh, don't try to speak," was Gil's reply as he hugged her tight, "I have to get you to the hospital. You hit your head pretty hard."

Five hours, two ultrasounds, and ten stitches later, they were in their car on the way back home from the hospital. Sara, who was thoroughly exhausted, fell asleep against Gil's shoulder as he drove. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother, Sara," he purred softly. Sara hummed in agreement, enjoying the simple pleasure of being curled up in the car with the man she loved.


End file.
